Applefall
"We don't think you're a murderer! You'd never kill anyone!" — Applepaw to Bloodfur in "Shadows of Blood", chapter 19 Applefall is a yellow tabby she-cat with yellow eyes. Character Summary Applefall is the daughter of Flameheart and Bloomfire. As a kit and apprentice, she looked up to Bloodfur, who she believed was her biological brother. When Bloodfur is accused of murder and the truth about his parents was revealed, Applefall still loves him like a brother and refuses to believe that he is a murderer. Bloodfur pushed she and her siblings away, leaving them heartbroken. Applefall is devastated after Cardinalpaw's death, but forgives Bloodfur for his wrongdoings and continues to be a great friend and sister to him. Appearances and Mentions Shadows of Blood Allegiances Applekit is listed under Allegiance Update 2 as a kit of Shadowclan, the daughter of Bloomfire and Flameheart. Applepaw is listed under Allegiance Update 3, Allegiance Update 4, and Allegiance Update 5 as an apprentice of Shadowclan, being mentored by Copperstripe. Applefall is listed under Allegiance Update 6 and Final Allegiances as a warrior of Shadowclan. - Chapter 13 Bloodpaw goes into the nursery to meet his new siblings and describes them as different shades of orange and gold. The names of the kits are revealed. Bloomfire murmurs that the yellow tabby she-cat is Applekit. Bloodpaw purrs and admires him, happy that he has more kin in the clan and they'll like him. He says that they're amazing. He realizes that even if he doesn't have the clan's support, he'll always have his family and they're all he needs. A few days pass, and it's noted that Bloomfire's kits are growling strongly, and that Bloodpaw visits them every day after his training, but doubt's he'll be able to that night as he's exhausted from night training. He decides to see the kits, as he wants to develop a connection with them. He worries if he doesn't visit them they'll forget him, and doesn't want to lose them like he did Mistypaw and Coldpaw. He figures the kits will be asleep this late at night, but wants to check anyway. However he does not, as Depthstar asks him to go to highstones with him. - Chapter 15 Bloodfur decides to go visit Bloomfire's kits. He notes that he can't believe how much they'd grown in just two moons, and feels like yesterday they were the size of mice. He ducks into the nursery and is met by the swarm of kits almost immediately. They yowl his name happily and pin him, walking all over his stomach. Applekit bounces on Bloodfur's chest and asks him to show them a hunting crouch. Bloodfur purrs, realizing that the kits love him and thinking about how great it is to have more kin in the clan. He agrees to show them a hunting crouch. Bloomfire calls out to the kits, purring that he can't show them anything if they're clinging to him like fleas. They get off him and Bloodfur gets to his paws, saying he'll show them outside so that they won't bother Greenpine and Poisonedsap. Foxkit stares up at Bloodfur and asks if they can go, and Bloodfur leads them outside. Bloomfire follows and sits outside the den, watching them warmly. He leads the kits deeper into the clearing then turns to them, asking them to show him a hunting crouch. Cardinalkit is confused, saying he thought Bloodfur was going to show them. Bloodfur says he will, but wants to see what they already know first. Bloodfur sees the kits staring at him with wide eager eyes and realizes that he means a lot to them. He asks them to show him their hunting crouches. The kits drop into hunting crouches, none of which are proper. Bloodfur tells Applekit that her rump is far too high in the air. The kits are disappointed and embarrassed, and Applekit mumbles "Sorry". Bloodfur worries he hurt their feelings and licks her between the ears and says they all did fine for a first try, and they should have seen his first hunting crouch. Bloodfur shows them a proper hunting crouch. The kits try to copy him, but Applekit and Heatkit are a bit off. Bloodfur tells them to lower themselves a bit closer to the ground. They do so and Bloodfur praises them, saying they'll be ahead of every other apprentice at this rate. Flameheart returns to camp and comments that he was going to see them, but Bloodfur seems to be doing the fathering for him. Bloodfur is embarrassed and apologizes, but Flameheart is glad Bloodfur is there for them, as training with Honeypaw keeps him away. The kits run to greet their father and pester him. After Swiftstalker warns Bloodfur to stay away from Poisonedsap, Applekit and her siblings race over to Bloodfur, yowling his name excitedly. Cardinalkit hopefully asks if he'll show them something else tomorrow. Applekit adds "Please, please!" Bloodfur purrs that he will and says he'll always be there for them. Cardinalkit stares up at him and asks if he promises, and Bloodfur does, saying he's their brother. The kits purr and race away, and Bloodfur feels warm, silently vowing to keep them safe and never let anything harm them. But he remembers that they won't be in the nursery forever, and won't want to see him when they have mentors. He loves spending time with them and knows they look up to him. He decides to ask Depthstar if he'll let him mentor one of the kits. Depthstar is hesitant, thinking he might go easy on a cat who is his kin. Bloodfur promises to train his apprentice as hard as any cat. Depthstar agrees to let him train one of Bloomfire's kits when the time comes, and Bloodfur is delighted. He wonders which kit he'll get to mentor, then decides it doesn't matter, as they're all great. - Chapter 16 Two moons have passed and it's time for Applekit and her siblings to begin their training. Bloodfur expects that Depthstar will call the meeting soon. He's excited to find out which of the kits he'll be mentoring. Depthstar calls the clan meeting. Applekit and her siblings race out of the nursery with their tails high in the air. Their eyes show how excited they are. Bloomfire follows more slowly and calls out to them, saying she needs to clean them up first. Flameheart joins her and purrs that they look fine. The four kits sit alongside each other and stare up at Depthstar eagerly. Depthstar addresses their names and announces it's time for them to be apprenticed. After Foxpaw and Heatpaw are apprenticed, Bloodfur looks at the remaining kits: Applekit and Cardinalkit. He notes that Applekit already shows a fair amount of pride and self confidence in her clan. He decides that he can't hope for one over the other, as both would make excellent apprentices. Applekit is the last of her siblings to be apprenticed, her mentor being Copperstripe. The clan chants Applepaw's name as well as her siblings new names. After Cardinalpaw tells Bloodfur how proud he is of him, Bloodfur is touched and doesn't know how to respond, thinking about how Bloomfire' kits look up to him and he'll make sure nothing changes that. He thinks they'll be incredible warriors and wants to be there for them every step of the way. When Cardinalpaw returns to camp, he immediately races to his littermates, purring a greeting. They start exchanging information about their first day as an apprentice. Two days later, Bloodfur stiffens when he sees Applepaw and Cardinalpaw with Revengeheart, who is showing them battle moves. Revengeheart purrs "Good job, Applepaw!". He advises the apprentices to always go for the throat or belly, as it's a quick finisher. Cardinalpaw frowns, saying "Isn't it against the warrior code to kill an enemy?". Revengeheart says not if the enemy deserves it. He swipes a paw at Cardinalpaw, and Bloodfur freezes when he sees that Revengeheart's claws are unsheathed. He immediately intervenes, shouldering Cardinalpaw away. He asks Revengeheart what he's doing, and the warrior responds that he's showing them battle moves and tells Bloodfur to keep his fur on. He starts talking to the apprentices again when Bloodfur interrupts, pointing out that his claws are unsheathed and he could hurt them. Revengeheart says they'll learn quicker if they get hurt. He moves Bloodfur aside and tells Cardinalpaw to attack Applepaw. Bloodfur tells Revengeheart not to tell Cardinalpaw what to do, as he's his apprentice, not Revengeheart's. Revengeheart comments it's a shame, as Cardinalpaw deserves a better mentor. - Chapter 17 After Bloodfur learns about his real parents, he feels a rush of emotional pain when he realizes that Applepaw, Cardinalpaw, Foxpaw, and Heatpaw aren't his siblings. He lets out a cry, thinking about how proud he was to be their brother. - Chapter 19 Bloodfur is sitting in the shadows of the camp when Appleaw and her siblings call out his name and approach him, eyes wide and anxious. Bloodfur flattens his ears and asks what they want. Applepaw says they don't think he's a murderer, as Bloodfur would never kill anyone. When Bloodfur reminds them that he's not their brother and asks if their parents told them, Applepaw looks at her paws and says yes, but it doesn't matter as he's always been there for them. Bloodfur says he doesn't love them and immediately regrets it. They're silent for a while, then turn away. He knows he upset them by the way they slowly walk, looking down. He decides it's best they stay away from him anyway and looks past the apprentices to Flameheart and Bloomfire, growing angry. - Chapter 27 When Bloodfur and Creamheart return to camp with Cardinalpaw's body, Bloodfur dreads the thought of facing Applepaw, her siblings, Bloomfire, and Flameheart. Cardinalpaw's body is brought to the center of the camp and Flameheart and Bloomfire go to him, grieving. Applepaw and her siblings join them, letting out wails of grief. When Crowmask accuses Bloodfur of killing Cardinalpaw, Applepaw glares at Crowmask and comments that he's awfully quick to accuse Bloodfur, and maybe it was him. Crowmask retorts that he was here the whole time and calls her a mouse-brain. When Bloodfur admits to the crime, Applepaw lets out a wail, saying she knew Bloodfur hated her and her siblings, but never thought he'd kill one of them. Bloodfur's heart breaks and he starts toward them, saying he doesn't hate them, but he's pushed back by Cobratail and Crowmask. Heatpaw tells Bloodfur he and his siblings looked up to him. Before Bloodfur leaves the camp, Bloomfire turns to Cardinalpaw's body. Flameheart lowers his head, and Applepaw and her siblings turn their attention to Cardinalpaw's body. - Chapter 28 When Poisonedsap's followers visit Deserve's Army, Bloodfur asks how the clan is. Swiftstalker tells him that Bloomfire's kits have become warriors. Bloodfur purrs that it's great and asks what their names are. Swiftstalker reveals the warrior names of Applefall and her siblings. Bloodfur says those are great names and grows sad as he thinks Cardinalpaw should have been with them. He says he misses Applefall and her siblings. - Chapter 32 When Bloodfur returns to camp after the battle, Bloomfire calls him over to where she is sitting close to Applefall and her siblings, their heads low and ears flat. They're huddled around Flameheart. When Creamheart tells Bloodfur that it's too late to save Flameheart, Applefall and her siblings don't react to the news, and Bloodfur realizes they had already known. After Bloodfur says his goodbyes, he steps back to let Applefall and her siblings share tongues with their father one last time. - Ebonypaw's Loss Allegiances Applefall is listed under Allegiances as a warrior of ShadowClan. Quotes "We don't think you're a murderer! You'd never kill anyone!" -Applepaw to Bloodfur in "Shadows of Blood", chapter 19 - "Yes... But that doesn't matter. You've always been there for us." -Applepaw to Bloodfur when he reminds her that he isn't her brother in "Shadows of Blood", chapter 19 - "You're awfully quick to accuse Bloodfur. Maybe it was you!" -Applepaw to Crowmask when he accuses Bloodfur of killing Cardinalpaw in "Shadows of Blood", chapter 27 - "I knew you hated us, but I didn't think you would KILL one of us!" -Applepaw to Bloodfur when he confesses to killing Cardinalpaw in "Shadows of Blood", chapter 27 - Character Development and Origins Tree3.JPG Gallery Tumblr_opnghshz4W1wprd47o1_1280.jpg|Applefall's design Family.png|Applekit as a newborn with her family in the nursery. Category:Shadows of Blood characters Category:Shadowclan cats Category:Characters Category:ShadowClan cats Category:She-cats Category:Ebonypaw's Loss Characters Category:Bloodfur's Gift characters